


Cruel

by SilverOwlCity



Series: Inktober 2018 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean-Centric, Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2018, Pre-Series Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverOwlCity/pseuds/SilverOwlCity
Summary: Kids were mean.





	Cruel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Supernatural.

Kids were mean. They didn’t tend to like the new kids – especially when those new kids were different. Dean didn’t consider himself different, but clearly, he’d been acting incorrectly.

He’d never been bullied before. He watched it happen to Sammy and others around him, but he’d never been a part of it on either side. This time was different.

The students at this school called him things he’d never considered himself. But, he supposed they were correct in calling him a whore. How else was he supposed to make money when they ran out?

Sure, he wasn’t smart like Sammy. An education didn’t matter on the road. All that mattered was surviving and knowing how to find the sides of a thirty-sixty-ninety triangle was not important to that.

He supposed he was homeless. He didn’t have a permanent address – hadn’t since he was four. But, there was Bobby’s house.

He didn’t bring any of this up with his dad. The man had enough to deal with. There were werewolves a few towns over – a whole pack of them.

So, Dean just let the comments roll of his skin and pretended they couldn’t piece his leather armor.


End file.
